Temple of the Heavenly Way
|} Temple of the Heavenly Way '''is a monotheistic and syncretic sect relatively new. It has as characteristic a fusion of Eastern-influenced metaphysical teachings, of theological lines, spiritual beliefs, animist and paracientíficas, with a proposal for a new model of moral, psychological and social as well as integration and symbiosis with the environment, nature and to the Cosmos. History In 2998 '''Yusuf Mustafa, a lawyer interested in the study of different religions, claimed to have received a message from'' "'''High Resident", while attending a mediumistic session in which sought an answer to the health problems of his mother. He became the prophet of a new religious sect, whose official constitution was written on 7 October 3000. Mythology The religion believes in the existence of one god, whom he calls "High Resident", assumed to be the same god worshiped by the other monotheistic religions. This being, which has no form or gender. "High Resident" was the only thing that existed until he decided to create the universe, humans, plants, animals, etc.. The creative process involved the division of "High Resident" and therefore the THW maintains that all beings have a part of "High Resident" in themselves. Holy Books The Holy Book of the THW are: *Revelations of Great Price (Visions of Mustafa Yusuf) *Law of Pervasive Truth (Doctrine and Covenants) Revelations of Great Price- It is a book that was originally written by Mustafa Yusuf on gold plates, and contains the message "High Resident", revealed at the time that mediumistic session. Once complete, the original gold plates were elevated to heaven and are now next to "High Resident". In its place was left a copy in wood. The message of "High Resident" is a "philosophy of life" of welfare, universal tolerance, it plans to "shedding of water" on the world, to symbolize the coming of a new "spirit" or "new mentality" . This "new mentality" will provoke an expression in humans (or "awakening") of consciousness by disconnecting people from the physical world, in order to "reach the dwelling place of the High Resident". Law of Pervasive Truth - It is a book that contains all the rituals and studies conducted by gurus which succeeded the Yusuf Mustafa. Makes the link to many religious and philosophical corentes as the occult, the mysterious, esotericism, astrology, fate, the alternative medicine philosophies, the stars influence our attitudes, and self-help texts. In this book are also included the Social Principles that were adopted by the primordial followers of Yusuf Mustafa. Social Principles The Social Principles are sustained on 5 pillars. And they are: 1-'Unity of God' - monotheistic faith. There is only one true God, but worshiped with different names during the history of revelation. 2-'Unity of Religions' - In understanding, religion is without a word plural. 3-'Unity of Humanity' - be the end of any kind of prejudice. This includes the removal of racial discrimination, gender inequality and even about the lifestyle of each. Even if one disagrees with the options, you must cultivate a profound love for every human being. 4-'Social Unit' - A Project of the world that includes the end of the extremes of wealth and poverty and the establishment of peace among nations, including the adoption of an auxiliary language common to all countries. Also important is obedience to government and non-involvement in the power games of political parties. 5-'Unity of Knowledge' - Stimulation of the free search for truth, never controlled by clerics or any moderating power. Defendesa still harmony between science and religion, universal education, quality and free worldwide. Beliefs according to the Law of Pervasive Truth (Doctrine and Covenants) Some instruments used for mystical purposes are energy crystals, which according to Eastern philosophies contain some types of cosmic energies. Typically, the followers of THW share some (not necessarily all) of the following beliefs that were adopted from other philosophies in order to complete their own ideology: 1- All Humanity, - indeed all life, everything in the Universe. - is spiritual and connected to each other. All part of the same energy. 2- The individual is born with a purpose on earth. Mission is to learn. The most important lesson to learn in life is love. 3- The mind has hidden powers and abilities that have spiritual significance. Dreams and psychic experiences are modes souls express themselves. 4- The human mind has levels of depth and vast powers that can even replace reality. "You brood your own reality with your mind." However this is determined by some spiritual laws. 5- There are no coincidences (called this the Synchronicity). Everything around you has spiritual significance. And all you can teach spiritual lessons. The odds are life lessons. 6- Strictly speaking any interpersonal relationship has the potential to develop our spirit. 7- We learn in relationships with other people going to know what we need to develop in ourselves and what forces we have to bring others to help them also. 8- The spiritual beings (eg angels, spirit guides, elementals, spirits, aliens, ...) exist. May lead us if we are willing to be guided by them. Category:Religion Category:Regions